Forgiving
by Katie1995
Summary: One-shot in Edward's P.O.V. after Rosalie comes home from killing Royce. Brother/Sister


**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way.****All credit goes to****Stephanie Meyers)**

**Forgiving**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

The only sound was the ticking of the clock as it worked its way to midnight. I stood silently looking out of the window at the black cloak that coated the sky. The starts tonight were not visible, quite fitting considering what the newest member of my family was doing tonight.

She promised me not to tell, told me to swear I wouldn't tell, but I couldn't keep it secret for long. When she comes back, her "secret" will be out, and she'll have to face Carlisle's guilt ridden but remorseful eyes. I knew she wouldn't be able to stand that look; I, after all, had to face him when I had lost control of myself.

The ticking steadily continued as I stared blankly out the window, waiting for the flash of white and yellow I would see between the trees as she made her way home.

_Edward?_

Her thoughts invaded my mind, her timid voice ringing in my ears. Why was she so...unlike herself? I thought she would be brimming with joy, but I'd misjudged her...again. Where was the pride, the release she fought so hard to gain? Why wasn't she happy now?

A blur of white and yellow weaved in and out of the trees, skilfully dodging them as she made her way to our new home.

_Edward...I..._

And although we weren't the best of friends, I knew how she felt. I knew her confusion and anger. I knew her better than anyone in this house did. I knew how insecure she was and I knew how fake she could be, but she wasn't really like that, even if she had tried to de-limb me a view times.

The door flew open as the ghostly figure flew through the door.

"It's done." She brushed past me, rushing to the staircase. I grabbed her arm as a growl left her throat.

"Rosalie..."

"No, I don't want to talk about it. All you need to know is that fiend is dead, never again will he destroy someone like me."

"Are you happy?" I still had her arm in my grip. She tugged away, soothing out the creases in her wedding dress. She addressed me with her eyes down.

"Yes, Edward, of course I am. He's gone. That's all I care about."

"So you're ready to leave him behind are you? He's gone and that makes it all better does it?" I locked my eyes with her, the ruby of her orbs burning with confliction.

"Yes."

_No, maybe, yes...he's gone. Stop beating yourself up Rosalie, he's dead, you've done your job. Now you have to lie dormant until your life shows some light. Don't do this to yourself._

Her thoughts contradicted her facade. Her words were nothing but for show, she knew as well as I did that I could see past her somewhat calm actions.

"Don't lie to me Rosalie." Her hair was a blur as she whipped around to face me, her hand on my throat.

"I. Am. Not. Lying." I stared at her long and hard.

"Okay..." She released her grip, turning her back at me before slowly walking back to the stairs. "Well I'm glad you've found peace." Another growl ripped past her lips as she came charging in my direction, I tried to dodge her but it didn't work.

Her hand clenched around my throat, her teeth barred and my back against the wall.

"You think this is peace do you? You think _this _is the life I wanted? Just because I killed him you think it offers me release? If for one moment I could turn back the clock, god, I would. This small slice of revenge eases the pain slightly, but look at me Edward, I'll never forget. I close my eyes and I see his face, I run alone in the forest and I can still feel his presence, he will always plague me!"

I took the punches she threw at me. My chest her target. She screamed as she let her anger shine through.

"Rosalie..." Her knees buckled as she fell to the floor, I fell with her as I enveloped her in my arms. She tried in vain to push me away, but I increased my grip.

"Edward..." She mumbled. Her curls were spilled over my chest, her head buried in the crook of my neck. Rosalie, our personal fire ball, was mentally exhausted. "I don't want you to see me like this." I stroked her hair.

"Why?"

"Because...because..."

"Because you're vulnerable." It came out in a whisper, but her curls bounced as she nodded her head. The ice queen was finally thawing.

"They'll be home soon." Rosalie mumbled into my neck.

"Yes, they will." I held her in my arms. Our relationship hadn't turned out like Carlisle and Esme had hoped, but this was a close second. Brother and sister suited us both fine, and although we fought like cat and dog, she was my sister. Now, even if she didn't like it, it was my job to protect her and accept her.

"Will they turn me away?" I sighed as her eyes searched my face.

"No, they'll understand."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not." One of her hands cupped my cheek, her mouth pulled up into a small smile.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Understanding... forgiving."

**A/N – This idea came to me earlier today. I don't believe that Rosalie was bouncing for joy after killing Royce. After all, she was still left with the mental aspects of her past and obstacles were still in her way.**

**I wanted to show Edward and Rosalie in a more tender – bother/sister – relationship.**

**I hope I did a good job portraying the characters, and if you liked this one-shot, PLEASE review! Thanks Katie1995**


End file.
